Gentleman
by Zaphyrla
Summary: El rey Thorin está por enfrentarse a la nobleza, en un reino que apenas comenzaba a recuperarse de la dictadura que lo sumergió por años en la miseria. ¿El motivo de la disputa? El enamoramiento del monarca con un curioso caballero inglés. Las quejas del Consejo de Nobles pueden ser más ridículas de lo que los aliados del rey pensaba.
1. Gentleman

**Gentleman**

 **Resumen.** El recién coronado rey Thorin, de la ancestral casa Durin, está por enfrentarse a la nobleza de su pequeño país, un reino que apenas comenzaba a recuperarse de la dictadura que lo sumergió por años en la miseria. ¿El motivo de la disputa? El enamoramiento del monarca con un curioso caballero inglés. Sin embargo, las quejas del Consejo de Nobles pueden ser más ridículas de lo que los aliados del rey pensaban originalmente…

" **Mi lesbianismo es un acto de caridad cristiana. Todas esas mujeres ahí afuera, orando por un hombre, y yo estoy aquí dando mi parte". Rita Mae Brown, escritora estadounidense.**

Especialmente dedicado a **KarlyUchiha, Kisaki Yazmin Motou, desi31, Meka6489, kurotsuki, Isalyr, Aiko stronght, EvoletVC, Jazzy Twilight, Princesa Vampirica, MaRia-SaMa76, romanjistranffor, Drarry aeternum, Crazy Dreamer07, My Cruel Nighmare, y Flor Carmesi** , por haberme añadido como Autor Favorito.

Todos los personajes de _**El Hobbit**_ son propiedad de J. R. R. Tolkien, Peter Jackson, Wingnut Films y otra gente que desconozco, y no lucró de ninguna manera con ellos.

Fanfic sin betear, porque a la escritora le gusta la mala vida y la tortura (?)

 **Gentleman**

 **Advertencias:**

OoC (Out of character).

Yaoi (Thilbo).

AU (Alternative Universe)

No compatible con el canon.

One Shot.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

* * *

-No te preocupes, muchacho -dijo una voz a espaldas de Bilbo, causando que el pequeño hombre diera un respingo por el susto-. Thorin ha sobrevivido a una guerra civil, un exilio y la caída de un dictador. Un grupo de vejestorios iguales como yo no serán problema -añadió Balin, al tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre el hombro del señor Bolsón.

El hombre rubio intentó sonreírle al anciano, pero la mueca no terminó de tomar forma en su rostro. Además, el inglés pensaba que no era una comparación justa. Ya que mientras buena parte de la nobleza de Erebor se había apresurado a refugiarse entre los aristócratas del resto de Europa, Balin se enroló en la resistencia contra la sangrienta dictadura de Smaug.

Bilbo no olvidaba que las mismas manos gastadas que ahora firmaban engorrosos acuerdos sobre impuestos, eran las mismas que hace años sujetaron con firmeza una pistola semiautomática contra los hombres de Smaug "El Dragón".

-Thorin ya debería encontrarse en la Sala del Consejo -continuó hablando el hombre de la barba blanca, con la esperanza de que la ligera cháchara elevará el ánimo de su acompañante-. Es una suerte de que se trate de una audiencia privada, así la prensa no se enterara de sus estallidos de mal carácter, ¿no es cierto, señor Bolsón? -preguntó Balin en tono de complicidad.

No hubo mayor respuesta que un ligero tirón hacia arriba de los labios de Bilbo, pero Balin decidió dejarlo tranquilo por el momento. La mirada azul del otro hombre seguía clavada en las ventanas iluminadas del edificio de enfrente, un viejo palacete de piedra con la poca imaginativa forma de un rectángulo.

En un principio el sótano de la construcción había funcionado como prisión del reino, y algo de la atmósfera opresiva de la mazmorra continuaba envolviendo el lugar, lo que se sentía como un mal augurio para Bilbo. No es que fuera a mencionarlo al primo de Thorin, quien estaba tan orgulloso de toda la antigua arquitectura de Erebor.

El inglés tampoco le mencionó a Balin del boleto de avión que había comprado hacía tres días, un trozo de papel resguardado ahora en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y que podría llevar a Bilbo en un viaje sólo de ida hacia Londres.

 **_~*T* &*B*~*~*Z*A*P*H*Y*R*L*A*~*~*T*&*B*~_**

 _ **Montaña Solitaria, Erebor. 15 de mayo de 2015.**_ _Después de un difícil periodo de reconstrucción de cinco años, tras la dictadura militar de Smaug El Terrible, el pequeño país de Erebor, ubicado entre Francia y Alemania, se enfrenta a una nueva crisis. Y es que pese al gobierno tremendamente popular del rey Thorin II, la prensa internacional se divide entre sí el monarca saldrá airoso o no del primer gran escándalo de su gobierno._

 _Desde hace unos días han surgido rumores de que durante su próxima reunión mensual con el Consejo de Nobles, el rey Thorin solicitara permiso oficial para un futuro matrimonio. Aunque se desconoce con certeza la identidad del aspirante a consorte de Erebor, la opinión más sonada es de que se trata de un varón extranjero, y de que la pareja inició su relación romántica en Londres, durante el exilio del en ese entonces príncipe durin._

 _Aunque la tradición de Erebor dicta desde hace siglos que el Consejo debe dar su bendición al contrato de esponsales de todo monarca en el trono, y una negativa podría dificultar en gran parte el gobierno del rey Thorin, se trata más bien de un gesto simbólico; legalmente no es obligatorio para llevar a cabo una boda real._

 _Pese a que nunca en su historia algún monarca ha contraído matrimonio con una persona de su mismo sexo, Erebor es un país líder en cuanto al tema de derechos de la comunidad LGBT, siendo la homosexualidad despenalizada de manera oficial desde 1795, aunque culturalmente nunca fue perseguida. La ley de despenalización fue emitida por el Consejo de Nobles, en respuesta a la presión del resto de Europa, la cual buscaba que Erebor aprobará leyes homofóbicas._

 _A diferencia de otras naciones europeas, el matrimonio del pueblo durin se trata de una institución civil en su totalidad, sólo responsabilidad del gobierno. Este hecho tan particular explica el motivo de que, a pesar de venerar a su dios creador Aulë, los durin no poseen una iglesia estructurada como tal. La religión en Erebor se limita a pequeñas ceremonias y tradiciones de carácter más bien íntimo, que sólo suele involucrar a la familia cercana._

 _Otras fuentes aseguran que en realidad el permiso solicitado ante el Consejo es para oficializar el noviazgo entre el príncipe Kili, segundo hijo de la princesa Dis, y la señorita Tauriel Silvan, antiguo miembro del equipo de seguridad de la familia real de Greenwood._

 _El departamento de prensa del Palacio de Mithril no ha emitido una opinión oficial al respecto._

 **_~*T* &*B*~*~*Z*A*P*H*Y*R*L*A*~*~*T*&*B*~_**

-En esos serían todos los puntos a tratar durante la sesión... -anunció de manera solemne Lord Azaghâl **(1)** , quien encabezaba el Consejo de Nobles-. A menos que tenga algo que agregar, su Majestad -añadió el anciano en tono conocedor, levantando la vista hacia el hombre sentado en la dirección opuesta de la habitación, sobre una elaborada silla de madera.

Thorin tuvo que resistir el impulso de revolverse con nerviosismo en su asiento. Lord Azaghâl se encontraba dirigiendo la reunión mensual del reino desde un alto atril, mientras que el resto de los presentes se sentaba en gradas semicirculares a su alrededor, a niveles más bajos.

El hombre mayor fue siempre un fiel aliado de su abuelo y de su padre, pero la sonrisa apenas disimulada del político hacía que el monarca se sintiera como un adolescente inexperto de nuevo. En contraste con el tono comprensivo del líder del Consejo, la mayoría de los Señores no ocultó su disgusto por la futura intervención del rey.

Ignorando el audible gruñido de Lord Mîm **(2)** , apenas cuatro asientos a su izquierda, Thorin se puso de pie y, con lentitud deliberada para no equivocarse, enunció las palabras que decidirián el rumbo de su vida.

-Es mi deseo que el Consejo de Nobles de Erebor, apruebe mi cortejo a Lord Bilbo Bolsón, Conde de Hobbiton -proclamó con solemnidad Thorin, dejando que su voz llenará toda la habitación.

Un silencio incómodo dominó el amplio lugar, como si buena parte de los presentes contuviera la respiración al mismo tiempo, para que entonces estallaran airados murmullos con maldiciones entremezcladas. Lord Mîm no logró guardar la compostura, y aunque fuera una total falta de respeto para su monarca, se puso de pie y comenzó a vociferar sin tapujos su disgusto por la situación.

-¡Eres una vergüenza para Erebor! -bramaba el viejo noble, agitando su dedo índice para señalar al hijo de Thráin-. ¡Después de todo lo que nos ha costado reconstruir este reino! ¡Vas y retosas con la primera ramera que encuentras!

Thorin se llevó una mano a la frente y masajeó su cráneo. El rey sabía de antemano que el condenado anciano Mîm causaría problemas, no sólo porque el hombre había sido de los primeros en escapar al extranjero junto con sus hijos para salvarse de Smaug, el barón también poseía una de las mentes más arcaicas de todo el Consejo de Nobles.

Prueba de ello era que mientras que otros aristócratas acudían a la reunión mensual en ropa moderna, Lord Mîm lo hacía cubierto con toda la investidura tradicional de su rango, aunque el resultado lo hiciera lucir más como un actor de teatro chiflado que como un político.

-¡Lord Mîm! -reprendió Lord Azaghâl, golpeando el atril con su puño para controlar los gritos indignados por el comportamiento vergonzoso de su compañero, pero también para acallar las quejas a favor del impertinente barón.

-¿Es porque se trata de un caballero, y no de una mujer? -preguntó Thorin alzando la voz, atrayendo de nuevo la atención hacia donde se encontraba sentado. El monarca logró mantener un rostro tranquilo a pesar de que sus nudillos se encontraban blancos de la fuerza con la que sujetaba los reposabrazos de su asiento.

-No sea ridículo… rey Thorin -se apresuró a responder el joven Lord Kibil **(3)** , y su rostro lampiño enrojeció al recordar a quien se dirigía en realidad-. ¿Por quién nos toma? -añadió el elemento más inexperto del Consejo de Nobles, tosiendo un poco para tratar de controlar su vergüenza.

El actual gobernante de Erebor no se sintió demasiado insultado por el parloteo poco protocolario del muchacho. Lord Kibil permaneció a la misma generación que sus sobrinos y se requería valor para representar a su familia dentro del Consejo, a una edad tan inexperta.

-Mi rey, ¿debo recordarte que habríamos tenido a nuestro primer Consorte varón sí Lord Felak **(4)** se hubiera casado con el príncipe Frór **(5)**? -intervino Lord Azaghâl en tono conciliador, enviándole una mirada paternalista al marqués Kibil, que a Thorin le recordó con un estremecimiento a Balin-. Desafortunadamente, con la prematura muerte del príncipe, el matrimonio no se llevó a cabo -dijo el líder del Concejo, al tiempo que se tocaba la frente e inclinaba el rostro en señal de duelo.

-Por lo que tu abuelo, Thrór, fue nombrado heredero del reino y subió al trono tras la muerte de su padre -terminó la historia Lord Mîm, con la voz aún cargada de cólera, pese al resplandor que envió Lord Azaghâl en su dirección-. Contrajo matrimonio aquí, en Erebor, ¡de manera honorable!

-¡Muy bien, suficiente! -bramó Thorin poniéndose de pie. La mirada encendida del monarca permaneció en el amigo de su padre, porque si se concentraba en los insultos del viejo cascarrabias no respondería de sus acciones-. ¡¿Cuál es entonces la objeción del Consejo?! -exigió saber el rey.

Para sorpresa del antiguo príncipe exiliado, la respuesta a sus reclamaciones la obtuvo de boca del tímido marqués Kibil.

-Bueno… Lord Bilbo es un extranjero -dijo el imberbe noble.

Por un pequeño instante el monarca tuvo la tentación de reír ante el pequeño tono escandalizado que no logró contener el joven político. El soberano de Erebor habría soltado varias carcajadas, sólo por el puro placer de volver más blanco el rostro de Mîm, pero se controló ya que su futuro se jugaba en esa junta.

-¿Disculpe? -murmuró Thorin con incredulidad, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Nunca un monarca de Erebor se ha unido en matrimonio a un extranjero -explicó Lord Azaghâl con mayor detalle, advirtiendo con los ojos al otro hombre para que mantuviera la compostura.

-No hay leyes que lo prohiban -gruñó el rey entre dientes, alzando la barbilla en un gesto desafiante.

-¡El bastardo está en la línea de sucesión para el trono británico! ¡Sus intereses no están a favor de… E-rebor...! -vociferó Lord Mím, agitando sus brazos en el aire, aunque la última palabra la soltó en tono ahogado debido a un golpe bien dado en las costillas.

La única mujer que ocupaba un escalafón en el Consejo de Nobles sonrió con satisfacción al conseguir el silencio del estrafalario barón.

-¡Lord Mîm! ¡Una falta de respeto más, y será echado de la sesión del Consejo! -gritó Lord Azaghâl, golpeando de nuevo su atril para poner orden. Nadie se atrevió a quejarse por la agresión física de la mujer.

-¡Bilbo es el nieto del hermano menor de la reina! ¡La última vez que le pregunte tendrían que morir veintisiete personas para que fuera Rey! -bramó Thorin con incredulidad, conciente desde el primer momento de que cuando se trataba de números, la familia real de Erebor, compuesta sólo por tres personas, no podría compararse a los múltiples primos, sobrinos y tíos de la corona británica.

El volumen de las últimas palabras gritadas por el monarca era tan alto, que incluso las pequeñas conversaciones entre murmullos de los Señores se detuvieron. El hijo de Thráin sintió que la ira lo abrumaba, al notar que lo único que ganó al perder la compostura fueron gestos cargados de reproche por parte de los nobles.

Solamente el semblante cargado de amenaza por parte de Lord Azaghâl logró que Thorin volviera a tomar asiento, respirando a pausas en un intento de dominar su mal carácter.

-El Consejo de Nobles está consciente de que mi solicitud es una mera cortesía, una tradición -les recordó el monarca de manera solemne, al tiempo que paseaba su mirada por cada uno de los presentes, y si los ojos azules de Thorin se demoraron mucho más en la figura indignada de Lord Mîm, al viejo noble no le quedó de otra más que tragarse su enojo-. Aún si se niegan, continuaré con mis planes de matrimonio.

-¿Y soportaría la presión política de un gobierno dividido, su Majestad? -preguntó entonces Lord Gabilân **(6)** , con la voz curiosa más que reprobatoria-. ¿Hasta que nosotros lo obliguemos a…?

El conde pertenecía a la misma generación que Thorin en cuanto a su edad, pero a diferencia de su gobernante nunca se vio muy involucrado en la resistencia contra Smaug, ya que durante su juventud había sufrido un accidente que lo dejó con una desagradable cojera en la pierna izquierda, además de días en lo que sentía mucho dolor.

A Lord Gabilân, pese a ser un reconocido erudito en Erebor, tampoco le importaba mucho la política, prueba de ello era que durante las sesiones del Consejo de Nobles del último año, Thorin podía contar con una sola mano las veces que el conde había intervenido.

-¿A qué? ¿A abdicar? Entonces espero que estén listos para tener las reuniones del Consejo con el príncipe Fili a sus veinte años, o con príncipe Kili a sus diecisiete -gruño Thorin entre dientes, dejando que el desprecio marcará cada palabra.

-¿Sí se me permite la palabra, Lord Azaghâl? -intervino entonces una voz clara, al tiempo que se alzaba una mano femenina llena de callos.

-¿Lady Kheled **(7)**? -masculló el líder del Consejo, tamborileando con nerviosismo sus dedos sobre el atril. Si bien la única mujer presente nunca había sido una crítica del gobierno de Thorin, poseía una lengua afilada y un carácter endurecido después de la guerra, una combinación formidable-. Adelante…

Lady Kheled, aristócrata de nacimiento, duquesa por matrimonio, y viuda durante el primer ataque de Smaug, durante el que también murieron sus dos hijos. Para sorpresa de sus colegas, la mujer se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el centro de la habitación, un amplio espacio que la dejaba en medio de Thorin y Lord Azaghâl.

-Como un miembro de este Consejo, me preocupan las obligaciones que Lord Bolsón tenga con su patria natal -comenzó la dama su discurso, girando el cuerpo de tal manera que se enfrentaba a todos los presentes. La mayoría de los nobles evitó la vista del lechoso ojo derecho de la duquesa, cegado el mismo día en que había perdido a su marido-. ¿Que haría su futuro esposo, si los intereses del Reino Unido no son los mismo que los de Erebor? -le preguntó Lady Kheled al rey, alzando las cejas.

Thorin abrió la boca para responderle a la mujer, pero un gesto de mano por parte de la dama, indicandole al gobernante que todavía no terminaba de hablar, logró que el rey guardara silencio por un tiempo más.

-Sin embargo… como un ciudadano más de este país, también me preocupa su felicidad, su Majestad -dijo Lady Kheled en tono comprensivo, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa que suavizó en gran parte los severos rasgos de la mujer-. ¡El Rey Thorin nos ha traído de vuelta a casa! -bramó de pronto la duquesa, haciendo que unos pocos viejos saltaran en su lugar a causa del susto-. Y en el camino ha perdido a su abuelo, a su padre, a sus hermanos, e incluso su libertad... Como mujer del pueblo durin, no le pediré a Su Majestad que también renuncie a su corazón.

Tras las palabras de Lady Kheled, por primera vez desde hace meses Thorin dejó que la esperanza arraigara en su pecho, la más leve ilusión de que podría mantenerse junto a Bilbo sin mayores pruebas que las que ya habían conseguido atravesar.

-Mi propuesta, Lord Azaghâl, es aceptar el cortejo entre nuestro rey, Thorin II de Erebor y Lord Bilbo, Conde de Hobbiton -proclamó la duquesa, elevando los hombros y adoptando una postura más formal-, siempre y cuando el señor Bolsón renuncie a su nacionalidad inglesa así como sus títulos de nobleza en ese país.

-No es nada que no se haya pedido en otras monarquías, cuando se trata de matrimonios con extranjeros, Su Majestad -comentó Lord Gabilân de manera contemplativa, buscando en los bolsillos de manera distraída.

-Además, no olvidemos que las puertas de Reino Unido se abrieron a nuestros refugiados gracias al apoyo del fallecido Lord Bungo -reprocho en tono duro Lord Azaghâl, y Lord Mîm no tuvo más opción que quedarse callado, considerando que toda la dictadura de Smaug la pasó cómodamente en un lindo castillo de la costa escocesa-. No habría honor en nosotros si nos atrevemos a despreciar a su hijo.

Lady Kheled inclinó el rostro en dirección hacia su superior en el Consejo, para después enfilar de regreso al escalafón que le correspondía. Una inmensa expresión de satisfacción apareció en la cara de la mujer, cuando aplastó el pie de Lord Mîm mientras tomaba asiento.

-En cuanto a la petición de su Majestad, Thorin II de Erebor -proclamó el anciano líder del Consejo, irguiéndose en toda su altura sobre el atril de madera con el que dominaba la habitación-, el Consejo de Nobles aprueba sus intenciones de cortejo hacia Lord Bilbo Bolsón, Conde de Hobbiton. El contrato de esponsales oficial podrá presentarse en la siguiente asamblea. ¡Khazâd ai-mênu! -gritó Lord Azaghâl, alzado el puño en el aire.

Alrededor del enorme cuarto, los otros nobles se hicieron eco con la misma frase de batalla, imitando el áspero gesto en diversos grados de entusiasmo.

-Khazâd ai-mênu… -rezongo Thorin. El rey sentía que aunque obtenido lo que había venido a buscar, las palabras tradicionales le dejaron un sabor agridulce en la boca.

 **_~*T* &*B*~*~*Z*A*P*H*Y*R*L*A*~*~*T*&*B*~_**

Cuando Thorin abrió la puerta de su habitación, pudo notar de inmediato la figura recostada sobre la cama en el extremo derecho, con un pequeño libro abierto entre sus manos. El monarca se percató de que su amante no le prestaba atención a las letras, puesto que el inglés no se dio cuenta de que había entrado al cuarto y además continuaba en la misma página desde hacía varios minutos.

Un ligero carraspeo fue suficiente para sacar a Bilbo de su ensoñación, por lo que el rey se apresuró a tomar asiento junto a él. Había suficientes cejas alzadas sólo porque el caballero británico se alojara en el Palacio de Mithril, pero si la prensa se enteraba de que Lord Bolsón también compartía las sábanas con el monarca, Balin tendría su barba.

-¿Cómo te fue? -preguntó Bilbo en un susurro, mientras tomaba la mano de su pareja, recibiendo nada más que un simple cabeceo de vuelta-. ¿T-thorin...?

-Lo siento, Bilbo, lo siento, ellos pidieron que tú… -comenzó a hablar el rey, luego de un momento de duda.

-¿Que yo renunciara a mi título en Londres? -lo interrumpió el inglés, con una media sonrisa y la mirada triste-. Thorin, Balin nos advirtió de que esto podría pasar.

-¡No es justo que renuncies a tu casa por mí! -dijo Thorin con impotencia, tentado de comenzar a gritar. No lo hizo porque no quería que su amante tuviera la impresión de que estaba enojado con él, y no con la situación.

-Me preocupaba más que el Concejo se negara a autorizar la boda -dijo Bilbo, con un encogimiento de hombros.

El hombre rubio salió de debajo de las mantas, y se arrodilló sobre el colchón, para poder abrazar por la espalda al rey, envolviendo como podía los amplios hombros del monarca con sus brazos más cortos.

-¿Por qué? Te dije muchas veces que era más bien tradición, ¡no es una verdadera ley, Bilbo! -gruñó Thorin en tono descontento, pero permitiendo que su acompañante lo reconfortará con su presencia.

-Erebor apenas se está recuperando del desastre causado por Smaug, necesitas el apoyo del Concejo, su Majestad, lo aceptes o no -susurró el inglés, con aquella sonrisa cínica que tanto lo caracterizaba, y que Thorin había aprendido a amar.

-¡No importa si tardamos en recuperar nuestro hogar un año o cien, te necesito a mi lado, Bilbo! -perdió la paciencia el monarca.

Bilbo soltó un chillido de asombro, cuando Thorin se giró para sujetarlo de la cintura, y luego lo sentó sobre su regazo. Al pequeño hombre rubio siempre le había impresionado la fuerza física del antiguo príncipe exiliado, desde el primer momento.

-El pueblo durin es demasiado dramático, y su rey es el rey del drama -murmuró Bilbo con el entrecejo fruncido, una vez que los latidos de su corazón se calmaron un poco-. Thorin… Si me caso contigo, ¿Erebor no sería mi casa entonces? -preguntó el inglés en tono condescendiente, dejando caer un ligero beso contra la frente del rey.

Entonces fue el turno del monarca de soltar un resoplido de sorpresa, siempre fascinado por los espontáneos gestos de afecto por parte de su pequeño amante.

-Ahora me estás chantajeando… -rezongó Thorin de mal humor, aunque al mismo tiempo sus manos acariciaron las mejillas de su pareja e inclinó el rostro para poder besarlo en los labios.

-Hobbiton no irá a ningún lado -dijo el inglés luego de que se separaran, sintiendo que el ánimo dentro de la habitación se relajaba de nuevo-, y a menos que me nieguen el pasaporte para poder visitarlo, no tengo problema en aceptar las condiciones del Concejo.

-Algo que no voy a permitir -aseguró Thorin con firmeza, sintiéndose ya lo suficientemente culpable porque Bilbo tuviera que dejar su hogar por seguirlo-. ¿No te arrepentiras de casarte conmigo? ¿En un año, en dos años, en diez años? -preguntó el rey, con un poco de duda colándose en su voz.

-Nunca, no mientras me quieras a tu lado -susurró Bilbo, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Thorin-. Eres mucho más de lo que merezco…

-No digas tonterías, tendero -respondió el monarca, usando el viejo apodo que le dio al inglés al conocerlo, mientras sus dedos se enterraban en los mechones rubios de su amante.

Su aventura apenas comenzaba.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **(1)** Lord Azaghâl: Era un Rey Enano de Belegost cuyo reinado, durante las Edades de las Lámparas y la Primera Edad del Sol, fue célebre por la creación de las mejores armas y armaduras, entre las que destacan las hojas de acero y las cotas de malla.

 **(2)** Lord Mîm: Mîm y sus dos hijos eran los últimos integrantes de la raza conocida como Enanos Mezquinos, cuyos antepasados fueron Enanos desterrados de los principales clanes durante los tiempos antiguos. En un primer momento fue amigo, pero después traicionó a Turín Turambar.

 **(3)** Lord Kibil: Plata.

 **(4)** Lord Felak: O Felek, que significa "Roca tallada"; mientras que Felak, usado como nombre es una herramienta parecida a un cincel para hojas anchas, o una cabeza de hacha sin empuñadura, para tallar piedra. También puede ser un verbo, que significa usar esta herramienta.

 **(5)** En realidad Frór fue menor que Thrór dentro de la mitología del señor Tolkien, pero aquí lo deje como el primogénito para fines de trama.

 **(6)** Lord Gabilân: Un nombre del río Sirion, fue la principal arteria fluvial de las tierras de Beliriand.

 **(7)** Lady Kheled: Cristal o vidrio.

 **Como regalo por la depresión causada por Toska, voy a regalarles esta historia también, más alegre. Este Erebor utópico está inspirado en un país real,los retó a que adivinen cual es y me lo dejen en los comentarios ;) Si quieren angustia con Thorin y Bilbo, ¡suficiente tienen con el canon! Por mi parte prometí nunca poner una historia con final triste de ellos, así que NUNCA van a encontrar algo así escrito por mí (nuncadigasnunca). He visto miles de veces las películas del Hobbit y el Señor de los Anillos, pero la película de la batalla de los cinco ejércitos solo una vez, y sé que mi corazón no va a soportar la versión extendida con el entierro de los Durin. Cuídense, gracias por leer, hoy mismo día subo la contestación de los reviews en Confusional-Emoji, el 5 de junio espero subir la actualización de Fado, y espero que en junio y agosto vean mi nombre más seguido en sus correos, no creo que vaya a darle a amor yaoi una segunda oportunidad, pero tal vez, tal vez, intente con wattpad. Tal vez…**

 **La imagen no me pertenece, lamentablemente no puede encontrar al autor. Si alguien la o lo conoce, dele las gracias de mi parte por inspirarme con la imagen, y si le molesta el uso de su trabajo, no tendré ningún problema en borrarlo de inmediato C:**

 **Zaludos**

 **Zaphy**

" _Si su conciencia social parece estar atascada en el año 1975, el 2014 va a ser un camino difícil". John Scalzi, actor estadounidense._


	2. Reviews para Gentleman

**Reviews para Gentleman**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! ;) Este capítulo es solo para contestar reviews, si quieren hacer otro comentario subsecuente a mi respuesta a su review anterior manden mejor un mensaje personal, ya sea aquí en la página, mi correo, o mi face. Esto para no saturar el fanfic con reviews inmerecidos. Por favor, sólo comenta el capítulo que leas C: Zaludos, Zaphyrla ;)**

 **Zanzamaru:** ¡Gracias, Zanza! C: Me alegra mucho que ye haya gustado C: Y sip, solo one shot, porque Hibari no me dejara endeudarme con otro fanfic largo XD Gracias por leer y comentar, y espero saber de ti más seguido, ahora que estoy desempleada XD Zaludos, besos y cariño, Zaphy ;)

 **Higary:** Lo se C: Conocí primero el Hobbit, y luego años después la pareja, ya que salieron las películas, y desde el principio yo pedía, suplicaba porque cambiaran el final, pero a Peter Jackson le valió romperme el corazón, de hecho, aumentó mi agonía matando a los Durin uno por uno u.ú De hecho, el enano estrafalario del consejo, si conoces la historia de los hijos de Hurin, es el enano que traicionó a Turin Turambar ;/ Maldito… ¡Ah! ¡Te cache! La promesa es sobre un final feliz, nunca sobre matar a alguno de ellos, ya sea Bilbo o Thorin, o sea que si los mató pero terminan felices está permitido, y si nunca lees este mensaje no será mi culpa C: Gracias por leer, te admiró mucho, no nos abandones, cuídate, Higary ;)

 **SaYuRI-kun-SNS:** ¡Deja de culparme por las cosas que haces! Yo tampoco la he visto, solo vi fotografías, y alguien más de dijo lo que pasaba, pero no he podido ver esa película de nuevo, y eso que la tengo en mi computadora x.X ¡Deja de criticar mis finales, o te daré más finales tristes! U.ú Quisiera tener el talento de dibujar, para enseñarle todos los pequeños personajes que invento para darle sabor a mis historias, pero ninguno llegara a ser un Mary Sue XD Espero XD Lo que pasa es que siento que no los describo lo suficiente, tanto como para que los vean claramente en su mente ;( No metamos a Hibari en esto e.e Si sabes lo que nos conviene, a ambas e.e ¡Fado es cada 20 del mes! Cuídate, besos, Zaphy ;)

 **ConsBastony:** Me alegra que te haya gustado C: Y espero que no solo la parte final con Thorin y Bilbo, sino sólo el capítulo XD Ya se, es como si alguien quiere angustia, que vaya a ver la película, hay suficiente para décadas, ¡y es canon! X.x Aquí en el fandom Thilbo, puede haber algo de drama, pero el resto debería ser amor y felicidad C: Gracias por leer y comentar, zaludos, Zaphy ;)

 **Fabianadat:** Olá! Sim, a história era pequena. Mas estou feliz que você gostou. Lembro de ter lido minhas histórias por anos. Então, eu sou grato. Muito. Ele não falava Português, assim que esta resposta é Google. Sinto muito. Obrigado pela leitura. Obrigado por comentar. Zaludos, Zaphyrla ;)


End file.
